


Le Roi Gueux

by LonelyDay



Series: Kings and Queens [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys Targaryen n'est pas l'aîné, mais il se retrouve à mendier pour la couronne. Il est l'héritier des Targaryen, le Dragon, le prince qui fut promis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Roi Gueux

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Viserys Targaryen. Le canon me semble à peu de choses près respecté. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

C'est sous les cris et le bruit des carillons qu'il s'envole pour un autre futur. Il n'a pourtant pas envie de lâcher cette vie et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il serre fort entre ses doigts la robe d'un bleu céleste de sa mère. Elle baisse son regard vers lui, ses prunelles violettes embuées de larmes que Viserys aimerait chasser d'un geste de la main. Elle le prendrait dans ses bras si elle n'était pas handicapée par sa grossesse, il en est certain. Elle le faisait toujours quand il allait se réfugier dans sa chambre après avoir rêvé du feu, du feu et seulement du feu. Elle caressait ses longs cheveux d'argent et murmurait de sa voix douce pour le rassurer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les flammes ravageaient toutes fantaisies ; il est le Dragon, Mère le lui avait dit.

Quand ils prennent le large, les lourdes forteresses de Port-Réal – qu'aurait un jour dirigées son frère, s'il n'avait pas péri sous le lourd marteau de celui qu'on nomme déjà l'Usurpateur – disparaissent derrière eux, simples illusions qu'il a créées dans sa tête, comme tous les dragons que chérissent sa maison, qu'il chérit lui de tout son cœur. Le capitaine, le crâne chauve, la peau tannée et tendue comme un cuir de bottes, hurle des ordres avec sa bouche épaisse comme celle d'un poisson et les moussaillons s'agitent. D'un bout à l'autre du pont les talons de ser Willem Darry claquent. Il a l'air bien plus austère que d'habitude. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié que Sa Grâce, le Roi Aerys – celui que Viserys n'ose même pas appeler Père – lui a ordonné de fuir le Donjon Rouge pour Peyredragon avec ce qui reste de la famille royale.

Viserys réalise qu'ils ont eu plus de chance – ser Willem Darry, Mère, le bébé qui ne devrait plus tarder à naître et lui - que la pauvre Elia Martell que Mère a pleuré, la petite Rhaenys dont Viserys ne pourra plus jamais admirer les boucles brunes, accrocher la petite main – il avait bêtement espéré quelques mois plus tôt que Rhaegar la lui promette, mais ce souhait avait été balayé en un souffle quand on avait retrouvé le corps massacré de sa nièce – et le petit Aegon, l'héritier tant attendu par son frère – _le prince qui fut promis_ , se souvient Viserys.

C'est injuste et ce qui est encore plus injuste c'est qu'il ne reverra pas de sitôt le Trône que ses ancêtres ont forgé avant de régner, des années durant, sur les Sept Couronnes, terres dont il est désormais le seul héritier.

Viserys serre les dents et dans son jeune esprit danse le feu.

_Ce sont les feux du Dragon_ , entend-il encore et encore Rhaella de la maison Targaryen chuchoter à son oreille.

Il s'accroche plus fort aux jupons de sa mère, s'y accroche de toute la force de ses petits doigts. Il ne veut pas tomber, il veut être fort pour Mère, pour l'enfant à naître – qui, avec un peu de chance, sera une fille, sa future épouse –, les années à venir et tout ce qu'il aura à affronter.

Mais il n'est encore qu'un petit garçon et tout lui semble déjà trop étranger autour de lui.

 

 

Sa mère l'a quitté avant même leur départ. Elle est morte en couche, en mettant au monde Daenerys de la maison Targaryen – dans son dernier souffle, Mère a tenu à l'appeler _Stormborn_ , qui annonce la tempête. Elle lui a fait promettre de protéger sa petite sœur. Il est le Dragon, le _prince qui fut promis_ maintenant et il ne peut plus décevoir sa mère.

Il se demande pourtant s'il sera à la hauteur. Il a déjà été difficile de lâcher la main froide de Mère sur son lit funéraire et avec elle de laisser derrière lui tout ce qui le raccrochait à Westeros. Ce serait mentir que de croire qu'il n'a pas vraiment pleuré quand il a compris qu'elle l'avait abandonné à ce monde qu'il ne se sent pas encore prêt à affronter – Viserys n'était rien que le deuxième né de sa famille, élevé comme tel, pas comme l'héritier d'un roi. Les regards des derniers fidèles des Targaryen convergent vers lui et les paroles fusent. Il n'oubliera pas de remercier ser Willem Darry quand le temps sera venu car il les fait tous taire d'un regard. Ser Willem Darry a toujours été fidèle aux Targaryen, mais Viserys n'est pourtant pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

 

 

Il est une porte rouge à Braavos, une porte qui marque l'entrée de la demeure qu'ils ont adoptée, Daenerys et lui, pour le moment. Ser Willem, un vieil ami de la maison Targaryen – un des derniers fidèles –, a juré de les servir jusqu'à sa mort.

Viserys lui en est reconnaissant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va l'aider.

Même si Daenerys le regarde avec des grands yeux rieurs lorsqu'il l'observe de la fenêtre et qu'elle court dans les jardins, le tissu de ses jupons battant ses mollets, il se sent impuissant.

Il se sait roi, mais un roi sans couronne, sans terre et sans trône.

Alors quand il sent que la réalité des faits est trop lourde pour lui, il déballe le bout d'étoffe qu'il a gardé de sa mère et en sort la tiare que celle-ci portait.

_Mon petit prince_ , lui disait-elle en le serrant tout contre lui. Il levait la tête vers elle et lui souriait. Ses seuls yeux améthyste se posant sur suffisaient à le réconforter.

Mais le petit prince est devenu roi et Viserys doit se rappeler quel est son rôle.

 

 

L'homme baisse ses petits yeux ronds sur lui, un sourire en coin collé à ses lèvres grasses – son front est gras lui aussi, comme de l'huile. Viserys sent le poids des bagues du notable sur son épaule quand celui-ci y pose ses doigts boudinés. Il lui retourne un regard meurtrier qui paraît l'amuser. Le ventre de l'homme se soulève et ondule comme des vagues sur l'eau, mais cesse brutalement. Viserys lui fait comprendre que ces gestes sont déplacés, qu'il n'a pas à s'approcher si près de lui, encore moins à le toucher.

Il est roi, roi de Westeros, même s'il n'a ni couronne, ni trône. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne son du.

Quand la jeune esclave vêtue d'une toge vert-d'eau, des boucles dorées à ses oreilles, un collier assorti à son cou – Viserys s'offusquerait presque qu'une simple esclave soit plus chichement vêtue que sa propre sœur, Daenerys, future reine de Westeros – lui présente le prix que son maître est prêt à payer, il hésite. Il a parfaitement conscience que le prix est complètement dérisoire. On le dira sans doute fou une fois la transaction effectuée, mais il n'a plus le choix. Il a passé les dernières années à quémander de portes en portes qu'on les héberge, Daenerys et lui, qu'on les nourrisse, qu'on les soutienne financièrement. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils dorment dans la rue avec les rats de la ville. Viserys n'en est pas encore venue à voler pour nourrir Daenerys - mais si la situation persiste et qu'il souhaite manger lui aussi, il va devoir s'y résigner.

La couronne de sa mère – son héritage – est tout ce qui lui reste de celle qui a essuyé ses pleurs d'enfant, celle qui tressait ses cheveux et lui apprenait la langue commune aux Sept Couronnes – il ne parlait que le Valyrien avec elle, comme il le fait désormais avec sa petite sœur. Il lui reste ses souvenirs bien sûr, mais il les sent s'évaporer entre les flammes qui ne cessent de remplir sa tête.

Il serre la couronne entre ses doigts et l'homme ricane une fois de plus. Viserys n'est pas stupide et imagine ce que pense ce notable de pacotille. Il entend les bruits qui l'entourent et le pourchassent où qu'il aille. Il ne cesse de se faire nommer roi quand il se présente et la blague semble en amuser plus d'un : le Roi Gueux ne s'est jamais écorché les fesses sur le Trône et ses yeux ne l'ont pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Il essuie pourtant les remarques et a remisé sa fierté au placard. Vendre son héritage serait le coup de grâce.

Il tend pourtant la tiare et prend la bourse des mains de l'esclave pour l'attacher à sa ceinture.

Il répare les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes, mais avec assez d'argent pour les jours à venir – Daenerys pourra manger à sa faim ce soir, lui aussi.

Quand il la retrouve, elle est enroulée dans une couverture et endormie. Lui, dort à peine. Il lui en veut parfois car elle ne mérite pas qu'il lui trouve un chez soi, trace son chemin de retour vers Westeros et réserve une place de reine pour elle. Elle est toujours là, dans ses jambes, son ventre arrachant du sien ce qu'il pourrait manger. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de le remercier et ne cesse de se lamenter sur la maison qu'elle rêve de retrouver. Il retient toujours sa main de la frapper, sa voix de hurler, de la laisser au milieu des passants et de partir sans elle car il se rappelle à chaque fois de la promesse faite à sa mère. Puis Daenerys ne comprend pas, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Il la réveille doucement et les yeux sombres de sa petite sœur lui retournent aussitôt un regard étonné. Il lui tend ce qu'il a pu acheter pour eux. Elle se jette dessus avec envie. Viserys lui-même ne peut se retenir. Le jus sucré des fruits coulent de sa bouche, sur son menton, va même salir ses vêtements, mais il s'en fiche. Il n'a pas mangé hier.

– Où as-tu trouvé ça ? miaule la petite voix de sa sœur.

– Je les ai payés, répond-il presque à contre-cœur.

Elle devrait simplement s'estimer heureuse de pouvoir dîner.

– Mais tu n'as pas d'argent, rappelle-t-elle. Comment ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le regard que Viserys lui lance lui intime de se taire. Il attrape son poignet, fin et blanc entre ses doigts. Il pourrait sans doute le briser comme de la porcelaine. Quand ses ongles sales s'enfoncent dans la main de sa sœur, il la lâche, un peu sonné par sa propre violence.

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Mange, crache-t-il.

Elle ne le remercie même pas pour qu'il fait pour elle.

Ils mangent en silence dans les ruines où ils ont élu domicile – au moins ont-ils un toit au-dessus de leur tête – et Viserys se répète qu'il a promis.

 

 

Un homme chauve grassement parfumé est venu les trouver et les a sortis de la rue. Il lui a dit qu'il les cherchait, que ça n'a pas été bien difficile puisqu'ils sèment leur nom à travers les rues.

_Ce n'est pas bien malin_ , lui a-t-il dit. Puisque l'Usurpateur est sur le Trône de leurs ancêtres et que les Targaryen sont toujours en vie. Il pourrait voir en eux une menace.

C'est ce que l'homme aux tuniques chamarrées lui a confié.

Les Targaryen n'ont pas été oubliés, ils ont toujours des soutiens à Westeros ; leurs bannières sont pliés sous les lits et leur nom murmuré dans les rues. Leur retour est désiré, mais ils doivent attendre. Attendre un jour meilleur, attendre et se préparer pour le futur.

Viserys comprend. Il a beau n'être encore qu'un adolescent, il sait qu'elles sont ses responsabilités – il en a conscience depuis qu'on a déposé sa petite-sœur, à peine née, entre ses bras.

Le Trône de Fer n'était qu'un rêve lointain, comme les remparts de Peyredragon, les douces mains de sa mère et les dragons, mais lorsqu'il est introduit à Illyrio Mopatis et servi avec les égards qui lui sont dus, il le voit se découper devant ses yeux.

Daenerys lui lance un regard inquiet, se serre contre lui et il enroule son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle est encore jeune, il la verra grandir et un jour, le jour où il retourna à Westeros pour reprendre son du, il en fera sa reine.

Il s'installe dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre. La vue est grande, le vin est chaud dans sa gorge et le luxe, qu'il avait presque oublié, lui rappelle petit à petit qui il est.

Maître Illyrio s'est assis en face de lui. Il est ravi de faire sa connaissance et souhaite lui parler.

_Mais les flammes dans sa tête dansent toujours._

 

 

Daenerys ne comprend rien. Elle n'est qu'une petite sotte qui ne cesse de faire des caprices, comme une enfant trop gâtée. Elle ne fait que parler de leur maison, cette maison qu'ils n'ont jamais eue, et quand elle évoque ses souvenirs d'enfance, d'un foyer et d'une porte rouge, Viserys se met en colère.

_Elle réveille le Dragon._

Elle ne lui fait que des reproches. Elle n'est même pas reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle.

Il lui a dit, hier, que si Mère ne lui avait pas fait jurer sur son lit de mort de la protéger, il l'aurait jeté dans un caniveaux depuis bien longtemps. Daenerys s'est mise à sangloter et a déformé ses beaux traits royaux en une horrible grimace.

Viserys se dit, parfois, qu'elle n'est pas digne de devenir sa reine.

Il l'a violentée ensuite. A serré si fort son maigre poignet qu'il aurait pu le briser – s'il l'avait réellement voulu. A serré si fort son petit cou qu'il aurait pu l'étrangler – s'il l'avait réellement voulu. A serré si fort ses petits tétons bourgeonnant qu'il aurait pu les lui arracher – s'il l'avait réellement voulu.

Mais Viserys se souvient, toujours, de la promesse faite à sa mère et dans le noir il se berce en pensant qu'elle est toujours là pour l'entourer de ses bras et chuchoter de sa voix chantante des mots en valyrien.

Il est las de devoir répéter à sa sœur qu'elle n'est plus une enfant et que bientôt elle devra porter ses héritiers.

 

 

Illyrio est venu le voir, tout sourire, en bon menteur qu'il est ; il a trouvé un époux pour Daenerys.

La colère monte en lui, mais il se doit de la contenir. Il jette un regard inquisiteur sur maître Illyrio qui s'empiffre encore et encore, la graisse de la viande coulant sur ses doigts, jusque dans les manches de sa tunique.

– Khal Drogo est un bon parti. Le plus respecté des Dothrakis.

– Un sauvage, corrige Viserys.

– Un puissant guerrier, rectifie Illyrio avec précaution. Il traîne derrière lui le plus grand des khalassars, composés de milliers de cavaliers.

– Il n'en reste pas moins un barbare. J'ai ouïe dire sur les coutumes du peuple dothrak.

– J'entends votre méfiance, votre Grâce. Vous ne voulez pas promettre la main de votre sœur à n'importe qui.

– Je ne veux la promettre à personne. Elle est _ma_ promise.

Maître Illyrio manque de camoufler un rictus gêné.

_Il a oublié à qui il a affaire._

– Je ne veux pas donner la main de Daenerys à un sauvage.

– Je vous prie de considérer cette proposition, votre Grâce, implore Illyrio. En d'autres circonstances, il vous aurait sans aucun doute été possible de rire au nez de ce chef dothrak, mais vous avez besoin d'alliés et d'une armée.

Des alliés, Viserys en a sur Westeros, mais d'armée, point. Il a perdu tout ce qui lui restait de sa fortune, pas même de quoi se payer un trajet de retour en bateau. Des années auparavant, il a dépensé le reste de son héritage et n'a pu compter par la suite que sur la renommée de son nom et la générosité de certains notables d'Essos. Si maître Illyrio peut leur fournir à Daenerys et lui le gîte et le couvert, il ne possède cependant aucune armée.

Les Dothrakis sont craints sur Essos. Se fier à leur réputation et remettre son futur entre leurs mains, il n'a plus vraiment le choix.

 

 

Viserys hurle. Il hurle encore.

Le verre glisse d'entre ses doigts lorsqu'il se laisse tomber contre la porte de sa chambre.

Il a frappé l'une des servantes que maître Illyrio laisse à son service pour le divertir. Depuis quelques temps, celle-ci ne fait plus son travail correctement. Lorsqu'elle s'est mise à sangloter, la garce, il lui a même ordonné de décamper. Elle l'a laissé seul se noyer dans sa tristesse – et dans le vin.

_Elle a réveillé le Dragon._

Elle n'est pas là – pas la servante, Daenerys – et il est désormais incapable de le calmer.

Il se redresse avec une grande difficulté et se précipite hors de sa chambre, chancelant sur ses deux jambes minces. Appuyé au corridor qui longe ses appartements, il se dirige vers ceux de sa sœur. Elle dort, sûrement, à cette heure-là, couchée entre des draps de soie, aussi doux au toucher que peut l'être sa peau de presque femme. Il est des années qu'il la regarde grandir – qu'il la nourrit, la porte, l'élève et lui enseigne tout ce qu'i savoir sur eux, leur famille et leur royaume – et changer. De petit cocon malhabile et fragile, elle éclora bientôt en splendide papillon. La cascade d'argent qui se jette de son chef royal pour couler le long de ses épaules jusque dans son dos l'envoûte depuis trop longtemps. Il doit pourtant retenir sa main de trop l'user ; il doit l'offrir à un autre, sa princesse, sa future reine aux yeux améthyste. Il ne reste plus qu'eux – l'un pour l'autre. La simple idée qu'elle écartera les cuisses pour son barbare de fiancé avant lui lui donne la nausée et les relents de vin qui monte de son estomac menace de le faire rendre.

Il s'arrête, déglutit et reprend son souffle. S'il ne peut épouser Daenerys, au moins aura-t-il l'honneur de la prendre le premier – et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle mettra au monde leur premier héritier.

Il poursuit son chemin et tourne à l'angle avant de s'arrêter. La voie n'est pas libre. Devant la porte se tiennent deux gardes barbés d'acier et munis de hallebardes avec lesquelles on pourrait facilement piquer à la broche un cochon.

Viserys, qui s'impose une démarche presque sobre, leur dicte de quitter immédiatement leur poste. Il veillera lui-même au bien-être de sa sœur. C'est peut-être le dernier soir qu'il pourra passer avec elle.

Les deux hommes le regardent avec incompréhension.

– Maître Illyrio a interdit toute visite.

– Mais je suis le roi ! clame Viserys.

Sa remarque ne vaut rien, ces imbéciles de gardes ne bougent pas d'un pouce.

Ils n'obéissent qu'à Illyrio Mopatis, mais Viserys est le roi des Sept Couronnes, descendant de l'Antique Valyria. Comment deux simples soldats peuvent-ils lui interdire l'entrée à la chambre de sa propre sœur ? Son propre sang ?

Il hurle et fonce vers eux. Ils n'oseront pas le blesser. Il est le Dragon, le dernier héritier des Targaryen, le roi qui régnera bientôt sur Westeros. Qu'ils n'égratignent ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de sa peau qu'ils finiront tous pendus au bout d'une corde.

– Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, votre Grâce. Maître Illyrio l'a interdit, répète un des soldats.

– La princesse Daenerys doit se reposer avant son mariage, appuie l'autre.

Mais Viserys n'entend plus rien.

Il ne pense plus qu'à sa sœur, à son visage lumineux et à ses yeux sombres. Elle lui appartient, lui a toujours appartenu.

– Dany ! hurle-t-il. Dany ! hurle-t-il encore.

Mais personne ne lui répond que le silence et le grésillement des flammes qui brûlent tout sur leur passage.

 

 

La marche au milieu du désert l'exècre plus qu'elle ne l'épuise. Plus le khalassar – à la tête duquel le Khal et sa _Khaleesi_ – avance, plus Viserys gangrène une haine pour les Dothrakis. Il ne voit pas plus le front de son armée que le bout de leur voyage. Et il a beau ne pas parler un traître mot de cette langue barbare qu'il comprend parfaitement que les rires qui courent sur toutes les lèvres lui sont adressés. Il a l'habitude d'être moqué, mais pas par sa propre sœur.

Elle ne le regarde plus depuis quelques temps – depuis qu'elle s'est intégrée à ce khalassar. Elle est devenue barbare parmi les barbares, ce que Viserys ne peut digérer.

Il voudrait pouvoir la punir, comme autrefois, lui rappeler qui est le Dragon, mais il ne peut même pas l'approcher. Daenerys est continuellement entourée. Un homme, de Westeros, lui a offert son épée et la suit partout. S'il le pouvait, il la suivrait même dans la tente qui lui est réservé.

Sa sœur ne vaut désormais guère mieux qu'une putain.

D'être sa reine, elle ne le mérite plus. Peut-être l'une de ses maîtresses lorsque Khal Drogo aura finalement décidé d'honorer sa promesse.

Si elle vient l'en supplier à genoux, seulement.

 

 

Il l'a vue se montrer en spectacle devant tous ces sauvages, à moitié nue, couverte de sang.

Il l'a vue sourire dans les bras de son barbare d'époux lorsque celui-ci l'a soulevée.

Il réclame son du, son armée, celle qui va lui permettre de regagner sa couronne. Il sort son épée, la brandit devant Daenerys. Elle lui a volé sa couronne. Le Khal Drogo ne la lui a pas encore donnée.

Ils se taisent, tous et le fixent comme un étranger – un homme civilisé au milieu des barbares – et le Khal enfin se dresse et s'avance vers lui. Dans la langue commune, il lui dit qu'enfin il va lui offrir sa couronne.

Viserys se fige, incompris, et se met à sourire. Ses efforts n'ont pas été vain. Il a donné sa sœur, de son corps et de son âme pour récupérer ce qu'on lui avait promis. Il range son épée et se calme, l'alcool ayant fini son effet. Il va pouvoir retrouver le siège qui l'attend à Westeros.

De toute sa hauteur Drogo le surplombe, mais ses hommes le tiennent. Viserys ne peut les dominer, bien trop affaibli face à deux guerriers surentraînés et il suit, obligé, le Khal Drogo devant le brasero.

Un chaudron, des ceintures dorés et une couronne.

Va-t-il la mettre sur sa tête ?

– Dany !

Viserys a beau crier, Daenerys, sa sœur, sa princesse, sa reine, ne le regarde qu'avec des yeux de glace. Elle n'a que faire de lui désormais.

– Dany !

Il supplie, quémande, mendie, lui, le roi, presque à genoux. Qu'ils l'épargnent, par pitié. Il ne veut pas périr ainsi.

– Dany !

Le Khal soulève le chaudron bouillant au-dessus de sa tête. Viserys les voit, les flammes, arriver.

Mais le Dragon n'est pas en lui, le Dragon l'a quitté.

_C'est Daenerys, cela a toujours été Daenerys._

Il ne comprend que bien trop tard que tout n'a été qu'une succession de pitoyables erreurs.

Et des flammes dansent dans les yeux de sa sœur lorsque Drogo verse sur son fragile crâne le mélange encore en fusion.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai, plus d'un an après la première publication, décidé de mettre à jour ce recueil. Je prévois toujours d'écrire sur Margaery Tyrell, mais aussi sur Tommen Baratheon.


End file.
